


Sunday Morning

by Epitumbidia



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Fluff and Smut, Light BDSM, Light Bondage, M/M, Multi, OT4, Polyamory
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-26
Updated: 2017-12-26
Packaged: 2019-02-20 15:55:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 539
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13149981
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Epitumbidia/pseuds/Epitumbidia
Summary: Ignis sometimes needs to be reminded of his place in his boyfriends' lives, and they make sure of that in their own special way.





	Sunday Morning

**Author's Note:**

  * For [TinyLlama](https://archiveofourown.org/users/TinyLlama/gifts).



> Ack, sorry for taking so long to post this; the holidays have been an absolute shitshow for me, but I can always turn to the OT4 to make me feel better.

When the light of the sun finally hit Ignis's face, he realized something was off. He was still in bed, for one—notorious for being the earliest riser, he remained lying in bed for a few seconds before the second realization hit him: he was bound.

His arms tied comfortably tight to the head post with his legs wrapped together, his body was draped in rope. As he felt the scratching of the fiber against his skin, Ignis stopped, eyes wide in recognition before he went limp when a hand snaked around his throat. The gravity of the situation dawned upon him then, his head lowering in contrition as the hand on his throat moved to cup his cheek.

"Do you know why you're here?" Gladiolus whispered, the faint command undeniable as he tightened his hold on Ignis' face.

Ignis started shaking his head before Gladiolus stopped him, tutting at him as he turned Ignis' head to the left to face him. "Don't play dumb, Iggy. You know better than that..."

'Breathe,' Ignis thought to himself, 'just breathe and think,' as he reflected on the last few days, which blurred together in his mind. There wasn't any one event that Ignis could remember being worth this treatment--until another, smaller hand crept up under his shirt and squeezed one of his nipples. Ignis yelped in surprise, the embarrassment made apparent on the flush growing on his face and neck.

"Come on, Specs, think about it," Noctis' voice rung in the air as he dragged his nails lightly across Ignis' chest.

Ignis glanced over to his right as he viewed Noctis with his leg resting on top of Ignis' bound ones. Boxed in as he was, Ignis closed his eyes and frowned, his face falling in understanding.

"I'm here because...I've been ignoring you, haven't I?" Ignis asked, not addressing either man as the guilt radiated from his tone. "And this arrangement we've made was to remind me not to do such a thing," Ignis finished.

"Not just that," Gladiolus interjected.

Ignis sighed, but before he could continue, a pair of lips kissed his belly button—nearly causing Ignis to jump out of his skin in shock. Though he couldn't maneuver his head too much, he could look down enough to see Prompto draped across his lower half, his head lying gently on his stomach with a look of playful smirk on his face.

"And...?" Prompto sung back, as Ignis noticed all three men with expectant looks—like the kind he gave them when he scolded them.

"And...I apologize. For pushing you away when I'm stressed. For flinching away from your touch when I feel unworthy..." Ignis began as he turned away, unable to look at his partners with tears of shame that threatened to fall. The response came not in words, but with Gladiolus, Noctis, and Prompto playfully fighting over who got to shower Ignis with the most kisses on his face. The attention proved to be too much for Ignis, the tears he fought to keep back falling softly on his face.

It was a lesson learned, one he hopes never to fail again—to know and understand that he will always be deserving of their love.


End file.
